dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu Bell
Lulu Bell is the twelfth disciple of the Noah Family, and her Noah name is Lustful. She represents the "Form" of Noah. Personal Info * Interest: '''Casual strolling * '''Likes: Milk * Dislikes: Vacuum Cleaner Personality Bar * Education - 3 * Affinity - 3 * Battle Ability - 4 * Mental - 4 * Flexibility - 4 * Loyalty - 5 Appearance Lulu Bell's appears cold and quite as a beautiful woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair. She always wears dark shades and her eyes are rarely open, and when they are, she is at her most serious. However, her in her Noah form, her hair darkens to black and she removes her shades. Synopsis Invasion of HQ arc Lulu Bell was first mentioned in the battle of the black order headquarters in the manga. However, in the anime, she appears earlier to slow down the Exorcists as they try to find Cross Marian. She was the one who sent the hordes of Akuma to the Black Order. When the Akuma were defeated Lulu was heading for the Akuma egg. She found the egg and opened a portal back to the Millennium Earl. The exorcists generals got wind of this and entered the room just as Lulu was opening the portal. Lulu knowing what Generals can do took Miranda Lotto hostage. She climbs on top of the egg to block all attacks heading for the egg and does an extremely good job. She finally opens the portal to the Earl and sends the egg through. The exorcists do what they can to keep the egg in the room and destroy the egg. Lulu gets the egg through the portal but Allen Walker destroys the egg and rescues Miranda. Lulu is flung through the portal and lands where she was supposed to meet the earl but does not bring back the egg. Recent Events Lulu was later seen in a foul mood at a dinner party the Earl hosts, crying inside her own room. When the Noah Family was gathered together, Lulu was shown amongst them, in a black panther form. Abilities Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, Lulu has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, she is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. Form Lulu Bell represents the Lust of Noah. She has the power to change her form into anything she wishes no matter what it is. This allows her to easily pass off as anybody or any form of matter. She can even become a liquid and change her body's entire structure to match whatever she wants. Her most frequently used disguise in the anime is a black cat with a single silver stigmata on its forehead. She was actually first introduced while in her cat form when the Earl was petting her. Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Female Category:Millenium Earl